


Lying On The Ground

by aexis1465



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's reaction to Penny's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying On The Ground

“Penny!” Ruby’s teammates had to hold her back as Penny fell to the ground. She was fighting all three of them to get to her, she needed Ruby right now. Ruby couldn’t let Penny die, and if it absolutely had to happen, she wanted to be there to comfort her. Pyrrha slowly backed away with her hand over her mouth. She had been stressed, but she didn’t think anything this terrible would result from it. 

“Let go of me! Please! Please.” She started to cry as she fought harder. “You don’t understand, I have to be down there.” 

“Guys, just let her go.” Yang loosened her grip on her sister’s arm and watched as she ran towards Penny. 

As she got closer to Penny, Ruby felt as though she were the one dying. Penny was lying on the ground in pieces. It was sickening to see all the metal and wires sticking out from each limb. For the year they’ve known each other, Ruby often forgot Penny was not infact human. Her aura made it near impossible to see her as anything else.

Ruby heard her name being whispered all around her. She swore it was Penny, but there is no way it could be her. As much as she hated to admit it, Penny was gone and she was going to have to live on without her. 

She couldn’t imagine life without Penny. She had gone fifteen years of her life without her, but after their year together, it wasn’t believable. They had planned out everything they would do together. From graduating to hunting the biggest grimm alive- they thought of everything. The nights they spent awake outside of the school talking until Penny convinced Ruby she needed to sleep were their favorites. They felt like they could talk about anything and everything. The weight of the world lifted off their shoulders, they wouldn’t have to be huntresses in training, they could just be Penny and Ruby. 

But none of that was a possibility anymore. There would be no more late night chats, no more skipping classes to see each other, and there was no longer a Penny and Ruby, instead it was just Ruby. She was alone now. Yes, she had her friends, but none of them could replace what Penny was to her. 

She turned around to face Pyrrha, except there was a wall of people separating the two. Guards were escorting Pyrrha to Ozpin’s office and all their friends stood in a circle, blocking everyone’s view of Ruby. Everyone had their back turned to her in and attempt to give her the most privacy before they would be escorted away. Well, everyone except for Sun. He was knelt down next to Ruby staring down at Penny’s face. 

“Hey kid.” He spoke quietly. He was treating her like a sheet of glass that was going to shatter any second. Deciding she has seen enough, she nuzzled her face into his neck and willed herself to stop crying. Sun picked her up and carried her to the nearest exit, everyone following. 

“Sun?” Her voice cracked slightly upon speaking. 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t want to go home.” Being in her room- even her building- would surface too many memories that she would rather keep down. She was tired and didn’t want to deal with all the baggage going home would bring. However, she should be home helping Yang prepare for her match. It was in two hours, and she was leader, it’s her job to make sure her team is ready. She hopes Yang understands why she can’t be there to help. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to your team. Sage?” Ruby’s small frame is passed onto Sage to carry the rest of the way to the dorms students from Haven were staying in. 

When they got to team SSSN’s room, Ruby was gently lied onto Sun’s bed before the three shuffled out of the room. She pulled the blankets over her head and let herself actually cry. She cried harder than she ever has before. Allowing herself to be weak for a moment as she mourned the death of a person she loved. 

She stayed like that until Sun slammed the door open exclaiming grimm were attacking the school. Ruby sighed as she pushed all of her feeling down and left to protect her school- it’s what Penny would have wanted.


End file.
